Cuando Koushiro se fijó en Mimi
by ishigo-chan
Summary: No es que no se haya fijado en ella antes, es sólo que desde que regresó de Estados Unidos hay algo en ella que no se puede sacar de la cabeza. ¡Concéntrate Izumi! El Digimundo esta en peligro, no hay tiempo para eso. Serie de Drabbles basados en los pequeños momentos Koumi que nos están regalando en Digimon Tri.
1. De mensajes de texto y partidos de futbo

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 _ **De mensajes de texto y partidos de futbol.**_

Koushiro era consiente que últimamente todo el mundo parecía ocupado y resultaba imposible reunirse como en los tiempos de antaño. Pero la edad les exigía nuevas responsabilidades a las que no era tan fácil renunciar.

Se sentía pésimo por no poder asistir a ninguno de los eventos de sus amigos, aunque sentía más predilección por el partido de Taichi, en los conciertos de Yamato siempre había niñas histéricas gritando incoherencias… niñas gritonas… ¡Mimi!

Ni siquiera pensó en qué hora sería en New York (seguramente pasaba la media noche), sólo envío el mensaje medio en broma.

Se sorprendió de su respuesta rápida, pero se sorprendió aún más de su respuesta afirmativa, y el hecho de que él no estaría en el partido lo entristecía un poco.

* * *

Ya que Trolei se niega a darnos sorato, ¡Que venga el Koumi! Desde el primer OVA le he agarrado mayor cariño a la pareja, pese a que ya me gustaba anteriormente. Tal vez al final de 02 si terminaron juntos, hay muchas posibilidades.

En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Algunos le llaman pubertad

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 _ **Algunos le llaman pubertad.**_

La observaba detenidamente y no entendía que había de distinto, bueno era bastante obvio el cambio, más bien se preguntaba porque no podía separar la vista de ella.

Desde niña, Mimi era muy particular, con su vestimenta única y su sombrero extravagante. Incluso tiempo después, cuando se presentó ante ellos con el cabello rosa y lleno de estrellas.

Mimi debía destacar donde quiera que fuera.

Y ahora la tenía ahí, a un lado, sin nada realmente peculiar, salvo su sonrisa y sus sonrosadas mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Koushiro-Kun?

¡Diablos, atrapado en la jugada!

— No, nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan linda me puse que no puedes quitarme la vista de encima?

Linda… esa era la palabra clave, esa era la razón.

Pero claro, Koushiro tendría el descaro de negarlo.

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. ¡A disfrutar la escuela!

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 ** _¡A disfrutar la escuela!._**

Lo cierto es que aunque Koushiro posea el emblema del conocimiento, no quiere decir que adore la escuela, al menos no al grado en que lo hace Joe.

Sí, es muy inteligente, saca excelentes notas y podría ser el mejor de la clase si quisiera, pero hay días en que preferiría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en vez de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes escuchando sobre temas que no le interesan.

Pero esa mañana todo parecía distinto, ella estaba parada en el pasillo vistiendo el uniforme escolar… ¿Podría ser posible?

— ¿No se los dije? Estudiaré el primer año aquí —sí, era posible—. En la misma clase de Koushiro-Kun.

La sorpresa fue instantáneamente sustituida por alegría, al menos ahora tendría alguien con quien entretenerse cuando la clase fuera aburrida. Ya no le molestaría levantarse temprano para ir a clases.

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Yo También quiero un abrazo

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 ** _Yo también quiero un abrazo_**

Sólo Joe había tendido un recibimiento tan efusivo por parte de Mimi. Ella lo abrazó con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

¿Qué tenía de especial Joe? ¿Por qué sólo él recibió un abrazo? ¿No se supone que todos eran amigos? ¿Y por qué le molestaba? Los abrazos tampoco eran lo suyo. Además todo el asunto de los digimons era más importante, no podía estar mortificándose por cosas tan insignificantes, ¡Fue sólo un abrazo!... Aunque él no lo había obtenido.

¡Basta Izumi, no es momento de pensar en eso!

Aunque sabía que nadie le prestaba atención, sigo parloteando sobre el Digimundo y lo que según él había descubierto, necesitaba concentrarse en algo que no fueran abrazos, Joe y Mimi. Además, tampoco quería ser parte de las peleas entre Yamato y Taichi.

—Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para estar con mi novia.

La sorpresa fue unánime, pero Koushiro jamás confesará que también sintió alivio.

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. De la moda lo que te acomoda

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 ** _De la moda lo que te acomoda_**

Programar el software fue la parte sencilla, admitir el verdadero motivo de porque lo hizo… esa era la parte difícil.

Existe una delgada línea que separa el significado de motivo y el de pretexto.

Su pretexto: "Soy demasiado torpe con las empleadas de las tiendas"

Su verdadero motivo: Quería verse bien. ¿Eso estaba mal? Era un adolescente de 16 años, a él le pareció muy normal comenzar a preocuparse por la imagen física que presentaba a los demás… ¿o era para alguien en específico?

Y he ahí la intervención del locuaz rubio:

— ¡Debe ser por Mimi-chan!

Últimamente Takeru era bastante sagaz.

* * *

Este capitulo va dedicado a koumikoumikoumi, gracias por seguir las actualizaciones con tanto interés. Muchos saludos para ti :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Una Sabia Decisión

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 _ **Una Sabia Decisión**_

Rayas, rombos, colores sólidos, colores cálidos, colores fríos... por razones como esta había programado su software de vestimenta inteligente.

¿Cuántos patrones podía haber en un yukata? ¿Y por qué seguías obsesionado con eso?

¡Basta Izumi! Si tienes otra vez esa discusión contigo mismo vas a tener que ahogarte en las aguas termales, tu subconsciente esta harto de tus sandeces y tu negación, las cosas no son tan complicadas, no como te aferras a creer.

Mejor concéntrate en tu yukata.

¡Hay hasta con cuadrados y círculos! Todo sería más sencillo si sólo hubiera un diseño estándar para todos.

— ¿Qué tal ese? —sugirió Mimi.

—¡Llevaré ese! —contestó sin chistar.

Que bueno que tienes a Mimi cerca para ayudarte con las decisiones más difíciles de tu vida Izumi...

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Fue muy grato descubrir que a más personas les esta agradando este proyecto.

Perdón si me tardé mucho en actualizar, tuve una especie de bloqueo con los momentos (incluso deseché dos de ellos y salte hasta "Confesión")

En fin, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, seguiré esforzándome en este mini proyecto.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. ¿Privacidad? ¿Qué es eso?

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 ** _¿Privacidad? ¿Qué es eso?_**

No, no estaba alucinando, esas tres chicas que acababan de atravesar el baño de hombres eran Sora, Hikari y Meiko… ¿Pero qué demonios estarán pensando?

Nunca creyó que sus amigas fueran tan atrevidas, al menos él había pasado desapercibido (y que bueno, porque estaba completamente desnudo, a la mitad de su ducha), no es que estuviera criticando a nadie, pero Meiko parecía bastante interesada en la parte baja de Taichi.

Yamato había sido muy listo al encerrarse en el sauna.

Y Takeru parecía ser el único sin ningún inconveniente con el alboroto provocado por las chicas, de alguna u otra forma había salido beneficiado.

Por su parte Koushiro pese a alterarse un poco, estaba aliviado de que Mimi se hubiese mantenido al margen… demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, Mimi acababa de cruzar la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces Koushiro se escondió en el cubículo más apartado, ella no podía verlo desnudo, al menos no de momento ¡Koushiro, deja de pensar en barbaridades!

Ya en su escondite no pudo evitar pensar en cierta situación similar ocurrida hace ya demasiados ayeres, claro que en ese entonces la reacción de Mimi les había provocado una contusión en la cabeza a él y a Taichi.

* * *

Este capitulo lo quiero dedicar a Japiera Rocks the Haus, muchas gracias por tus opiniones en cada uno de los capítulos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Todos cometemos errores

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 ** _Todos cometemos errores_**

No le había pedido algo imposible.

¿En serio le costaba tanto esperar?

Sabía que no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, después de todo la característica que mejor la definía era la pureza, pero su imprudencia no sólo había hecho quedar mal a los digimons otra vez, también había puesto en un alto riesgo a la pobre Palmon.

¿Importaba más su vanidad que la salud de su compañera? No necesitaba quedar bien con nadie.

—… eres muy egocéntrica —estaba muy molesto, debía decirlo.

Ultimamente estaba tan encandilado por su bella amiga, que se había olvidado de algo escencial y obvio… Mimi no era perfecta.

* * *

 _El fic esta a casi nada de alcanzar las 500 vistas, supongo que con este octavo capitulo lo lograremos._

 _No saben la ilusión que me hace que este proyecto que adoro por su sencillez este teniendo tan buena acogida._

 _Les agradezco de todo corazon cada vista, review, favorito o follow, disfruto mucho escribir pero esas cuatro cositas ayudan mucho para la motivación._

 _En verdad muchas gracias por todo._

 _Y ya saben se aceptan mucho las criticas constructivas, nos leemos pronto._


	9. ¡Malditas hormonas!

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 ** _¡Malditas hormonas!_**

El mensaje se leía como urgente, no podía ignorarlo así sin más... ojala lo hubiera hecho.

Era una foto de Mimi, una muy buena foto de ella.

¿Llamar sexy a una des sus amigas de la infancia estaba mal?

Y si eso estaba mal, la reacción que había tenido su entrepierna ¿Era peor?

Ese atuendo resaltaba cada curva del cuerpo de la castaña y él era sólo un adolescente, nadie podía culparlo... ¿o si?

* * *

 _¡Estamos a una semana del quinto OVA! (que bueno, porque se me están acabando los momentos Koumi)._

 _Muchas gracias por todos los reviws, besos y abrazos para todos._


	10. No se trata sólo del físico

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

 ** _No se trata sólo del físico_**

Una parte de él no quería ir. La había llamado egocéntrica y ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas, por eso le envío un mensaje antes de aparecerse por ahí, dependiendo de su respuesta se daría cuenta si era bienvenido o no.

Sin embargo, Mimi no había contestado.

Bien Koushiro, eres un hombre, debes enfrentarte a lo que dijiste. Si debía pedir perdón lo haría, no podían estar molestos toda la vida.

Ya estaba ahí, era el momento.

¡Pero que vista!

Koushiro se congeló, Mimi lucía diez veces mejor en persona.

Su cintura, sus caderas, sus largas piernas, sus pechos...

¡Piensa en cosas feas, Koushiro!

-¿Y esa ropa?

La voz de la propia Mimi fue la que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, tan quitada de la pena.

Ninguna mención a su comportamiento, ningún reproche a las palabras dichas. Todo estaba bien.

Con eso le quedó claro que Mimi era mucho más que sólo una cara bonita.

* * *

 _Ya he hecho mucho énfasis sobre lo guapa que le parece Mimi a nuestro querido Izzy, ya va siendo momento de que se fije en sus otras muchas virtudes._

 _¡Ya se estrenó la quinta OVA! No la he visto, publico esto y me largo a verla._

 _Saludos a todos._


	11. Admirador 1

_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

 ** _Admirador #1_**

Mimi tenía la teoría de que su querido amigo T.K. disfrutaba el apenar a la pobre de Meiko.

—Mochizuki-san, te sienta bien esa ropa.

Como respuesta había obtenido los balbuceos de la morena, era muy tierno verla reaccionar así, pero Mimi creyó que probablemente T.K. se estaba pasando un pelín de la raya, hasta una foto sin su consentimiento le había sacado. Eso quizá incomodaba a Mei en lugar de alagarla.

Además Hikari estaba sentada justo a su lado, ¿qué iba a pensar del rubio si se la pasaba coqueteando con Mei? Mimi no permitiría que una pareja con tanto potencial no se concretara por las impertinencias del tonto Takeru. Así que decidió intervenir a su manera particular, para detener todo aquello.

—¡Takeru-kun, ¿Qué hay de mí?! —reclamó con su tono falso de indignación.

—También te sienta bien.

—¿Cómo que "también"?

Algo de su orgullo había quedado herido, esperaba un mejor alago que un simple "también". Aunque si Mimi fuera más observadora se habría percatado del sonrojo de cierto pelirrojo, aquel que desde hace algunas semanas se había declarado su admirador número uno.

* * *

 _Había abandonado un poco el fic, porque en los dos últimos Ovas no me han dado suficiente material Koumi y ahora que declararon el estreno de la sexta parte hasta mayo del siguiente año no tengo ni idea sobre como mantendré esta historia a flote._

 _En fin, por si pensaban que esto sería sólo desde la perspectiva de Koushiro... pues no, vamos a arriesgarnos un poco. Espero les haya gustado, un saludo a todos._


End file.
